Daleks (1963-1974)
The Daleks are the Doctor's greatest enemies throughout the Universe. The Doctor faced the Daleks for the first time on their home planet of Skaro. The Daleks are robots with little green mutants to control them. The Daleks back then could only move around from their own energy on the floors of the Dalek city. The Daleks captured the Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbera. The Daleks sent Susan to give a message to the Thals who are enemies of the Daleks. The Daleks and the Thals have fought for thousands of years in a never ending war. When the Thals entered the city some were exterminated. The Doctor and his friends foiled the Daleks plans and they were soon deactivated and killed. The Doctor met the Daleks in the 22nd century and found out that they had conquered the Earth. They used Robomen who were once smart humans as henchmen to find any remaining resistance survivors. The Daleks could now move without the use of energy. Their saucer was attacked by the resistance group as they freed the Doctor but sadly most of them were killed. Ian was still on the saucer even when it took off. The saucer headed for a mine that the Daleks used humans to dig a hole to the centre of the Earth. They were going to release a bomb to get a certain mineral only found on Earth. The Daleks Supreme also had a pet from Skaro too a Slyther which wondered the area out of the mine hunting for escaped humasn. The Doctor and his friends foiled their plans. Ian blocked the bomb when it was released and Barbera told the Robomen to attack the Daleks. The humans and some of the robomen escaped. Then when the Doctor escaped the mine blew up and so did the escaping saucer. The Daleks had again been defeated by the Doctor. The Daleks then returned and followed the Doctor throughout time in their time machine. The Daleks landed on Aridian and used the Aridians to dig up the Tardis. Later on the Doctor and his companions got away from the Daleks but they still followed them throughout time. Then the Daleks landed on a ship which had disappeared in Earth's history. The Doctor and his friends landed in top of the Empire State Building where a man thought when they vanished it was for a movie. Then when the Daleks arrived he thought that they were from the movie too. He was lucky not to have been exterminated. The Daleks landed in a haunted house with Count Dracula and Frankenstein's Monster. Unfortuantly the monsters were robots and the Daleks were attacked. Frankenstein's Monster attacked some Daleks meanwhile the others got away. When Vicki was inside their time machine she noticed that they had built a duplicate of the Doctor. When they landed on Mechanus they were attacked by some plants. They then exterminated them. The Daleks released the duplicate and he fooled the Doctor's friends. Until the Doctor deactivated the robot. The Daleks then followed the Doctor until he was rescued by a Mechanoid. The Daleks then found the lift they used and invaded the Mechanoids city. A war broke out when the Daleks killed some Mechanoids and some Daleks were destroyed too by the Mechanoids. The city burned with all the Daleks inside it. Their time machine was later destroyed. The Daleks returned to face the Doctor. They summond delegates from other solar systems and had their right hand man Mavic Chen Guardian of the Solar System. They wanted to conquer the galaxy with their core which Mavic Chen had created. When the Dalek Delegates were summond the Doctor disguised himself as one of them until the real creature ringed the bell. The Doctor stole the core. The Doctor then left the jungle which the Daleks were setting on fire and went into a spaceship with his friends. Unfortuantly Katerica was killed by a prisoner and then the Doctor's new friend Bret Vyon who was killed by his own sister who then realised her mistake. Her name was Sara Kingdom who is sent to get the core back from the Doctor. The Dalek Supreme needed to find the Doctor to get the core back. Then the Doctor manages to make Sara Kingdom join him and Steven Taylor. However in Egypt the Doctor meets the Time Meddler again. Then the Daleks exterminate Mavic Chen for betraying them. The Doctor turns the core against the Daleks and he destroys them. However Sara ignored the Doctor's advice to return to the Tardis and she gets caught in the blast. She is aged to death. The Doctor faces the Daleks again on the planet Vulcan inside a human colony. Professor Lesterton finds a crashed spaceship and inside it some deactivated Daleks. However Lesterton plans to activate them but is warned by the Doctor. He ignores the Doctor anyway and activates the Daleks. The Daleks however say thatr they are the humans servents. The Daleks then turn against the humans and use their factories to make more Daleks instead of helping the human colonists. The Rebel group is increasing a lot to go against the government. The Daleks plan is too take control of Vulcan. Their plan almost works until the Doctor turns the colony's power source against them. He destroys all of the Daleks on Vulcan. The Daleks come back but this time they have an ultimate supreme leader, a Dalek Emperor. The Daleks use Edward Waterfield to steal the Tardis from the Doctor and Jamie as the Daleks are keeping his daughter Victoria Waterfield as a hostage. After the Doctor and Jamie are taken to Mr Maxtible's house Jamie is kidnapped and the Doctor finds out that its the Daleks who they obey. The Daleks use Jamie as a test subject as they need qualities that humans possess. The Doctor's experiment is successful and he injects three Daleks with the human factor. The rescult will be that they become nice! The Daleks plan is to implant humans with a Dalek factor. The Doctor and his friends are transported to Skaro the Daleks home planet. The Doctor's Tardis will be used to spread the Dalek factor across time and space. The Doctor manages to make the human factor go into more Daleks and then a civil war breaks out on Skaro with Dalek who have Dalek factors and Daleks who have human factors. The Daleks end up killing themselves and the Emperor is destroyed. Unfortunatly Edward Waterfield is killed during the fight. Victoria is distressed but the Doctor offers he a ride inside the Tardis.